Uh VAMPIRE LOVE! :D
by shikamaru-of the dead
Summary: Uh..Kanda is a vampire and gets hungry one night. Sadly Allen is the only person avvailable this late at night to the point at which Kanda jumps him for blood. And maybe something more. ::HAITUS:: T-T
1. Confusion and Lust are bad parteners

**Shikamaru-of-the-Dead: Fuck…I hate this…it has no real plot.. DX**

**Lenalee: Its alright…your just out of touch. ^^;**

**but leather pants Disclaimer: Does it look like I own -Man? If it does look again. Cause Kanda would wear nothing and have Allen following him with a collar. OwO**

**Summary: Uhh…. Kanda is un vampire, which is unknown to a lot of the Dark Order's workers and gets hungry one night and Allen just happens to be up. Shit.. I suck at summaries…just read and enjoy I guess…**

**Warnings: SMUT-ish, Yaoi, Yullen, swearing, smex, blood drinking and a horny Kanda….. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**Xxxxx------xxxxX**

The white-haired boy ran down the Dark Order's hallway in fast motion that all that would be could be seen was a white blur. A black blur followed it at break-neck speed. "COME BACK HERE MOYASHI!!!!!", the dar-haired Exorcist yelled.

"WAHHH!!!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!!", the poor boy yelled as he rounded a corner then smacked into the dark-haired Exorcist. He swallowed nervously and stared at his feet. "H-how did you…?", the younger of the two stuttered out.

".", the older man snapped. He was pissed, no _beyond pissed…._ He was hungry and it was late at night. The Science department's workers had long gone off to bed so he was screwed. Komui told him not feed on the other Exorcists, no matter what.

The white-haired boy suddenly found himself silent. 'What? I never shut-up for him??? What the hell is wrong with me????', he wondered to himself. "I SAID SHUT-UP!?", the older boy yelled at Allen again. Allen flinched this time, scared out of his fucking wits. The small of the two began to back away again, making another attempt to run.

**Xxxxx------xxxxX**

A hand shot out and grabbed Allen by his collar and he felt a wet muscle move over his neck, making him shiver. "W-what are you doing?", he panted out softly. "I said shut-up….", the older rasped out dragging the boy to his room. And promptly locking the door. Kanda then turned back to the dazed boy standing in his room, unaware of what was to happen to him.

**Xxxxx------xxxxX**

Allen dazed and confused, looked around at his surroundings, his clouded brain trying to focus on where he was. He was in a room somewhere….the Order…right the Dark Order…. A room.. .Kanda's room. _'Holy shit!?'_ he blinked a few times clearing his clouded head and looked over to the swordsman. "Why am I here?!", he said becoming defense. A chuckle answered him from behind as two strong arms grabbed him and wrapped around his petite waist. He felt Kanda nuzzling his neck and a soft purring reached his ears. "Ssh…relax Allen…", Kanda told the boy, sensing him tense up in his arms then felt the boy relax mildly. The smaller boy jumped slightly at the feel of the other boys mouth on his neck. He moaned softly and the sucking sensation. "K-kanda….W-what are y-you doing…??", the smaller gasped out. Not choosing to answer the boy, Kanda simply bit down on the boy's neck savoring the taste of his blood. 'So sweet…….. I hate sweet…but this…..is heavenly….' He felt the younger struggling beneath him.

"Stop it….stop it…STOP IT BAKANDA!", Allen wailed, hoping to some God out there that someone heard his cries. Sadly no one was up that late in the night to help. **(A/n: I'm such a cruel person to Aren. T_T But it gets better.)**

Ignoring the boy's cries as he walked them backwards to his bed, releasing his neck and wiping his mouth. "So good….",Kanda said with a smirk, his fangs visible in the moonlight that shown into the room.

"What? What the hell are you???", Allen said shivering and dazed again but from the blood-loss. Seeing the smirk grace Kanda's features as he was pushed down onto the older boy's mattress, he gasped again.

**Xxxxx-------xxxxX**

The sound of clothing being ripped was all that could be heard to Allen. He looked down and notice he was now shirtless and pushed at the older male. "Stop it…..please….stop…", the smaller whimpered before blacking out.

Kanda sighed softly. "Brat passed out before I could thank him…..", he sighed and bandaged up the boy's neck and tucked him in. 'Your not leaving this room..ever….', Kanda thought to himself licking his lips in attempt to taste the remaing blood.

**TBC**

**A note from the tired and lazy-as-fuck author**

**Please review and tell if this is good enough to be worthy of being continued. I'm out of touch in writing fanfics and this would be considered my first citrusy Yaoi I guess……**

**Lenalee: Its been two fucking years since she actually wrote something so be gentle….**

**Kanda: Lazy-ass bitch…… *frowns***

**Shika: *beats Kanda with a spork* MUAHAHAHA!!! HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU UKE!!???**

**Kanda: ……. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!!**

**Lenalee: Please Review..it keeps Skika-chan from murdering Kanda-kun. ^^;**

**Shika: Reviews make me happy and provide me with inspiration too. ^^**


	2. :D rawr smut

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own -Man? If it does look again. Cause Kanda would wear nothing but leather pants and have Allen following him with a collar. OwO**

**Summary: Uhh…. Kanda is un vampire, which is unknown to a lot of the Dark Order's workers and gets hungry one night and Allen just happens to be up. Shit.. I suck at summaries…just read and enjoy I guess…**

**Warnings: SMUT, Yaoi, Yullen, swearing, smex, blood drinking and a horny Kanda….. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**Authoress' note: My first actual lemon! O.o -hides in a box-**

**Xxxxx------xxxxX**

Allen woke up the next morning with one bitch of a head ache. He groaned softly, attempting to sit up, but the room starting spinning so he stuck with laying down. 'Wait…….why am I laying down..??', he thought to himself as he sat up again, or attempted to but failed for a pair of arms were wrapped around him. Slowly he looked over and saw the dark-haired exorcist, Kanda Yuu, holding onto him in his sleep.

'Oh for all that is pure, unpure, holy and fucking unholy….don't let him wake up…PLEASE! God if you truly loved me and man-kind….don't wake him up!', he practically screamed out when he felt the other exorcist nuzzle his neck. Dark eyes opened slightly as soon as silver eyes snapped shut.

"Moyashi…. Moyashi…wake up…", Kanda said shaking the said Moyashi.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!!!!", the silver boy snapped, sitting up while glaring at the older teen. **(A/n: I hate submissive ukes…so Allen will fight for his goddamned life/virginity. :D)** He noticed a smirk gracing the other's face at his outburst and looked away, but a pang of pain shot through his neck and reached up He put his hand on his neck. "Itai…..", Allen murmured under his breath. "Still sore from my bite, Moyashi?", Kanda asked in a bored tone. He gave a small smirk and handed the boy a glass of water, watching him drink it all.

**Xxxxx---------xxxxX**

After drinking the water, silver eyes widened and his mind went back to the previous evening. Allen fell back onto Kanda's bed. 'Nonononononono!!! I don't need this right now…', he thought glumly to himself, resting his Innocence hand across his face. Kanda frowned at the hand letting out a small hiss. 'Idea!', Allen thought darkly to himself, hearing said hiss. Sitting up he smiled innocently at the older vampire.

"What's wrong Kanda?", he asked, putting his Innocence on Kanda's cheek, almost laughing at Kanda when the other started moving away from him. He got up only to be pushed back down.

"You're staying here, brat," was the only response he got before Kanda left and locked the door, leaving Allen alone in his room.

An indignant "HEY!!!" was heard from Kanda's side of the door as he walked down the hall to the Science Department.

**Xxxxx------------xxxxxX**

**(A/n: THE MOMENT MOST PEOPLE HAVING BEEN WAITING! :D MR. SISTER-COMPLEX!!!!!!! XD AND YOUR BELOVED LEMON! :D)**

Komui heard his door get kicked inward. "Really, Kanda… really?"**(1)**, Komui said looking up to see the dark-haired male at his desk looking pissed.

"Che…. Moyashi's sick….",he said with a frown on his face; lying wasn't his forte but he could pull it off when needed.

"Alright. Do I need to stop by the Infirmary to see him?", the mad-scientist asked, but became immediately distracted at the sight of his darling younger sister, Lenalee Lee. "GOOD MORNING LENALEE!!!!", Komui said loudly as he clung to his younger sister.

Kanda left muttering something under his breath about 'stupid sister complexes'. He came back to find the door to his room destroyed and its only occupant missing. He growled softly at the sight. "Moyashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..",he said softly with a small hiss and headed to the one place he knew Allen would be. The cafeteria.

Reaching the cafeteria, he spotted Allen with a few finders and Lavi eating together. "Che." He got in-line and ordered his usual, Soba with Pumpkin Tempura,**(2)** and sat down with Allen and Lavi, scaring the Finders off with a glare (also making Lavi shut-up for once).

Xxxxx---------------xxxxX

'For once…..I'm fucking scared…. Not scared-scared…….But I'm actually scared!!!!', Lavi and Allen thought to themselves and swallowed nervously. Lavi took a deep breath and jumped on Kanda.

"YUU-CHAN!!!!!!!", the red-haired yelled, latching onto his vampiric friend. **(3)** Kanda growled and shoved Lavi off of him, then looked past the pile of plates to see Allen gone. He sighed quietly and finished his meal, then went back into the hall to search for his favorite 'treat'.

Xxxxx-----------------xxxxX

Allen ran.

He ran straight from the cafeteria as if his life depended on it but suddenly smacked into someone. Someone he was attempting to avoid….for certain reasons. He looked up to see a smirk and glimmering cobalt eyes as a hand grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. "You're not getting away this time, Sprout.", Kanda murmured to the boy against the wall. Fear rolled off him, Kanda could sense it…… hell, he could practically smell it.

Allen tried to kick the other off of him, succeeding when his foot made contact with Kanda's shin.

"Shit!", the other yelped, grabbing his shin. He dropped Allen in the process but grabbed the smaller exorcist by the leg and pulled him back. "Like I said, Sprout, you're not going anywhere…", Kanda growled, pinning Allen beneath him. Quickly unsheathing Mugen, he let the boy back up and had him at sword point, forcing Allen to go back to his room.

'What the hell!?', Allen thought to himself as he walked back, keeping up his guard and earning a few stares from people in the hallway. He yelped when Kanda picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a bag. "What the hell!?" he yelled.

"Shut up!", Kanda snapped at the smaller boy and changed his course, going to Allen's room since his door was 'missing'. He tossed the smaller onto his own bed as soon as he arrived and closed the door, locking it as well.

"What are you doing, Bakanda…..", Allen said in a calm voice, watching the other carefully. He noticed how the other was circling him before he sat down beside Allen and drew the boy into his arms.

"I'm hungry Allen…", he whispered in a husky tone in Allen's ear, licking Allen's neck making him moan softly.

"Stop it, Bakanda!", he struggled, successfully shoving himself away from Kanda.

He laid on the opposite side of his bed, away from Kanda, only to see the older male hovering over him. He felt something around his throat being removed, then a small pinch on his neck. He looked over a little to see Kanda's mouth latched onto his neck again and attempted to shove Kanda off of him but failed.

Moments later Kanda removed his mouth from Allen's throat, licking his lips. He stared down at the smaller male beneath him. "Moyashi…don't pass out on me….. I need to thank you properly for the meal…", he purred, kissing Allen roughly on the lips and bringing up a new form of struggle from the smaller of the two.

"Mffph!" Allen tried to push Kanda off but was too tired from the blood-loss. He felt hands in his shirt, wandering around, rubbing and stroking his chest. He let out a soft whimper in protest and gave one last attempt to shove Kanda off. Nothing. The older male gave no sign of letting Allen go but turned the kiss into a softer one and moved one hand from Allen's shirt to the back of his head, tipping it back a little and giving a few soft tugs on the white hair.

Allen gasped softly at the tugging, giving Kanda the opportunity he needed to deepen the kiss more. Kanda broke their kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, watching as a bright blush became visible on Allen's face.

"Wh-what are you doing?", the white-haired boy stuttered out before a mouth clamped over his again in the form of a kiss. The smaller of the two let out a muffled moan, making Kanda smirk mentally before breaking the kiss. Looking down to see half-lidded silver eyes, face fully flushed and lips swollen from their kiss, Kanda took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Beautiful…….", Kanda murmured before licking along Allen's jaw and neck, making Allen moan softly. A ripping sound echoed through the room, seeming louder than normal to Allen. He looked down and saw his shirt missing, blush staining his face as he moved to cover himself.

Larger hands gripped his own and pushed them away from his pale chest as a deep chuckle hit his ears. "I want to see you, Moyashi….. all of you…" Kanda purred into his ear before using Allen's red tie, now removed from his neck, to tie up the smaller boy's hands. Allen blushed intensely and looked away while larger hands roamed his chest, ending at his waist. Silver eyes widened and he moaned slightly, feeling a mouth latching onto one of his nipples, then a sucking motion. "Ahhh…" he arched upwards at the sensation; he simply couldn't help himself.

Kanda smirked and switched sides, latching onto the ignored pink nub and teased it as well, drawing out more moans from Allen.

Allen fought the urge to start crying because of the small noises escaping his mouth at the moment. Dark eyes looked over the smaller frame and hands went to work on undressing the boy till he was stark naked under Kanda.

"Let. Me. GO." Allen said to him in a threatening tone while glaring up at Kanda, his face burning a bright red.

"No," Kanda said back to Allen before kissing him again, forcing his lips apart with his tongue and thoroughly explored the smaller one's mouth, earning a groan in protest. He broke the kiss, continuing down the silver-haired exorcist's chest to his waist.

"You say no….but your body says yes, Moyashi…", Kanda purred, rubbing the boy's arousal slowly, making him moan loudly. "See?", he said with a grin, making Allen blush deeply. A small "S-shut up," was all Allen could say before Kanda disappeared from his eye sight leaving him painfully aroused and a little confused. Then, seeing a naked Kanda hovering over him, he nearly yelped.

Kanda licked his fingers thoroughly. "Get ready Moyashi…", Kanda murmured before pushing in a finger. Allen jumped slightly at the intrusion. "Wh-what?", he yelped out then moaned slightly as Kanda thrusted the finger in and out for a few second before adding another finger and created a scissoring motion. Then adding a third finger and went back to thrusting his fingers into Allen. He arched up, seeing stars in his eyes. "Found it……", Kanda muttered to himself , taking out his fingers. He lined himself up with Allen's entrance and started pushing in slowly while watching Allen.

Pain. He felt pain….. And boy did it hurt like a bitch. He felt the stinging sensation grow more before fading as Kanda thrusted in and out a few times. "Ahhh….!", he moaned out softly and arched towards Kanda's hips. Kanda smirked and took that as a cue to keep going, to thrust harder and faster into the smaller male's body.

Allen arched upwards as Kanda's hand took hold of his arousal and pumped it in time with his own thrusts. He came soon with a small shout, tightening around the other making Kanda come as well and both bodies dropped onto Allen's bed. Both were tired, sweaty, and sticky, with Allen's neck still oozing small amounts of blood.

Allen closed his eyes and groaned when Kanda pulled out of him and sucked on his neck some more. Both boys past out within moments.

Xxxxx------xxxxxX

TBC

Notes:

1. A phrase me and my friends use that's simliar to "Really bitch, really?" lol.

2. I actually remebered what Kanda's favorite meal was... it took me like five seconds to remember.

3. Lavi and a few other Exorcists know that Kanda is a vampire.

Authoress: Ho-ley shiet dudes..... I wroted a lemon. O.o; -faints-

Lenalee: Good job sweetie... ^^ -fans unconcious authoress-

Kanda: -nosebleed- Che....

Authoress: PLEASE READ & REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D joking I'll do it anyways but please review... just push the green button on the bottom of the page and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	3. Choices, Choices :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man and never will. -cries-**

**Shikamaru-of the Dead: HOLY CRAP!!! D: My Lemon was about a page and a half. -faints-**

**Lenalee: Well she and all of us were surprised and we hope you enjoyed it. ^^**

**Allen: WHY ME!? DX WHY AM I ON THE BOTTOM!! T-T**

**Shika: Aren-chan wants to be on top? 83 That I can do…. Mweeheehee….. -leaves to plot-**

**Kanda: DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME UKE!!!!! D**

**Skika: TOO LATE THE PLOT BUNNIES HAVE BEEN LET LOOSE NOW!!!! D**

**Everyone: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit….. -sweat drop-**

**Shika: Oh yes before I forget… I wish to apologize to those who waited patiently for my lazy-slow ass to write… I'm currently well more like finishing up a Japanese Culture Class and yeah….. GOMENNASI MINA-SAN!!!! DX**

**Summary: Uhh…. Kanda is un vampire, which is unknown to a lot of the Dark Order's workers and gets hungry one night and Allen just happens to be up. Shit.. I suck at summaries…just read and enjoy I guess…**

**Warnings: Uh…. The usual semi-smut scenes and stuffers plus a make-out scene or two and Lavi giving advice to our lovely bone-head Kanda about matters of the heart and poor Aren-chyan's life at the moment. X3**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!! ^^**

Xxxxx------xxxxX

Allen woke up again for the second time today, tired, sore- wait sore? 'Aw man…….. Why, why, WHY IS IT ME!!???', the sleepy teen thought to himself glumly as he recalled the previous actions that occurred with a faint blush. He tugged at his hands and realized they were still tied up above him and then looked up a little to see Kanda holding him in his sleep.

'Wait… Kanda…. THE KANDA YUU is holding me in his sleep? Oh my god…. it's the apocalypse! THE EARL WON THE WAR DAMNIT NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!', the teen thought to himself again and sobbed quietly in his head. "Mmmm……?",the dark-haired teen stirred from his sleep and to the poor boy he looked absolutely gorgeous when he first woke up. **(A/n: -drools- Who wouldn't want to wake up next Kanda in the morning??? /// -fan self with a book-)** "Moyashi? What's wrong with you? You gotta fever or something?", the older teen slurred out sleepily and leaned over to suck on the smaller male's neck in a lazy manner, making the younger moan softly and blush deeply.

Kanda sat up and let the sheets tumble and pool around his waist then he leaned over and untied Allen's hands and pulled the boy to him and bit into his neck. 'Like a drug….and a goddamn addicting one….', the male thought to himself as he drank Allen's blood for the third time in two days. Kanda let the boy go after a few seconds and licked his lips clean, looking down at the smaller seeing how pale he had gotten and leaned to kiss him gently. "Moyashi, moyashi…. I'm leaving but I'll be right back…. Stay here.", he murmured after dressing and holding the boy tightly earning a small, quiet "Kay…" from the younger.

Xxxxx---------xxxxX

Kanda left the boy's room quietly and headed to the library for the bone-headed Rabbit's help. Upon reaching the library he growled out "Baka Usagi! Are you in there or do I have go a hunt for you?" Thus getting the said bone-head out from under a pile of books and papers and outside the library. 'What's up, Yuu-chan?", he asked casually, throwing his arm around the other teen and grinned. "Baka Moyashi….. I don't what to do, idiot…. I don't want to kill him or do I?", he asked aloud to himself and the red-head. And Lavi being our wonderful and kind Lavi, pulled 'Yuu-chan' into the library and sat him down. "You've been feeding on Aren-chan, right?", he asked earning a nod from the dark haired Exorcist. "Did you mate with him? Like the Official way of mating that Teidoll told you to use only if you truly want that person forever and forever???", the red head pressed on again. Kanda sat there and thought for a minute and shook his head in the form of a 'no'. "Well….. If you keep drinking from Aren-chan…he'll die…. Or you could always turn him and make him yours? JUST A SUGGESTION, NO KILLING!?", the red head stated holding up his head, in case Kanda decided to unsheathe Mugen on him. "But think about it, Yuu-chan before you go back there and literally kill the poor little guy, with snacking on him….", Lavi said patting Kanda on his shoulder. Kanda got up and left the library in deep thought till he ran into General Teidoll.

"Yuu-kun, my son, what's seems to be the matter?", the General asked him. Kanda gave off a dark and annoyed aura. "I ain't your damn son!!!!! And nothing old man…. Just…. Thinking is all.", Kanda said side-stepping avoiding the other Exorcist's hug. And headed back to Allen room.

**TBC?**

**HAHA!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! 8D My first one too. ^^ Anyways this is an unedited version I may send this to my Editor Lochesh later but I wanted to get it up since I left my peoples waiting. XD So I've done my part… NOW REVIEW!!!!!! Or I put the fic on Hiatus. .____. An I'm sorry it was so short a chapter I'm finishing a class right now so yeah….kinda busy at the moment. DX**


	4. RAWR 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or its characters and I do not make money off of this fan fic :3

As Kanda approached Allen's room on his way back from the library, he had actually(A/n: Holy shit. XD) been thinking about the rabbit's idea. He knocked quietly before entering the boy's room with some water as well.

Allen looked up from re-dressing at Kanda and the water and took it when offered and drank from the glass. He looked at the vampiric samurai with a questioning glance and was answered with a small 'che….' and a light bonk on the head.

Kanda laid down on the boy's bed and stared at him quietly thinking about things. 'Do I really want to spend an eternity with this fool?… yes, yes I do…..',he thought while closing his eyes and grabbing the boy's wrist and tugging him down and holding him. "Wha?", the silver-haired teen asked quietly but was silenced by a pair of rough lips.

Allen blushed deeply and stayed completely still from partial shock of the kiss. He kissed back a little and tried to pull away from Kanda but the older male held him down.

Kanda pulled back from the kiss a bit before moving to his neck and felt Allen stiffen visibly under him and he smirked and pulled back.

"Your that scared of me, baka moyashi?", he asked the white haired boy under him darkly. Allen blinked and looked away scared….almost scared actually. Allen looked away from him. "If your going to drink my blood for the millionth time then get it over with….",he muttered out dryly. Kanda blinked and chuckled.

Allen blinked and looked up at the older male above him and pouted cutely. "What?", he asked the other. Kanda shook his head. "You think that's why I came back? Just to drink your damn blood?", he asked the other boy with a glare. Allen blinked and nodded. Kanda chuckled again. "Perhaps that is why I am back or not." he hissed to Allen barring his fangs a bit as he leaned back down to the teen's neck.

TO BE CONTINUED DUN-DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN :D

Authoress: Sorry that's all I got right now. I know it not much of an update but I hope it satisfies everyone whose been screaming at me. Again I apologize for not updating in like a year and stuff but life is crappy sometimes T^T Anyways enjoy and drop me a review :3 And I'm looking for a beta-reader who will actually read my fics for me xDD So drop me a message if your willing to beta my stories and NOT steal them…I noticed that happened to a few authors here.


End file.
